


…И пересадка почек

by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: После каждой вылазки капитана Поттера ожидает встреча с судовым врачом.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	…И пересадка почек

— Ну что ты, Малфой, у меня совсем ничего не болит. Ну опухло немного, так не в первый же раз!

— Сиди тихо, Поттер, пока умные люди по-настоящему работают. Какого лешего ты согласился с ней целоваться, она ж насквозь ядовитая!

— Я не думал что мы зайдем так. . ай!…глубоко!

— Не ври, не больнючий это укол. В следующий раз, собираясь на свидание с инопланетянкой, не забудь методичку по ксенобиологии. 

— Это не свидание! Я действительно хотел обсудить вопросы ксенолингвального взаимодействия между нашими видами.

В медотсеке космического корабля USS Hogwarts стало совсем тихо. Доктор Малфой навис над сидящим на кушетке капитаном Поттером злобным шипящим коршуном. 

— Ты пропал на два дня.

— Прости.

— У тебя отравление второй степени. 

— Прости, пожалуйста, Драко!

— Тут поможет только клизма и пересадка почек.

— Прости ме. . что!? 

— Я доктор, а не воспитатель, Гарри! У тебя голова на плечах не только чтобы очки носить! — голос Драко дрогнул и стал совершенно отчаявшимся. — Если очередная сиреневая девица откусит тебе член — я даже трикодером не пошевелю! 

— Оставишь себя без моего члена? — Гарри вздохнул так горько, будто у него только что умерла любимая канарейка. Малфой скривился. Его губы дрогнули, не совладав с улыбкой. Он отвесил Поттеру звонкий подзатыльник и быстро клюнул в темечко. 

— Я покажу тебе вечером, без чего и как нам может быть весело. А теперь вон из медотсека, капитан Поттер!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426837) by [b_liss_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko), [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020)




End file.
